Take your pain
by DarkAngel19881
Summary: series of one shots where Naruto jumps in to save his team members and ends up getting hurt. Tons of Hurt/Comfort and friendship


Take Your Pain

Coming Together

"Sakura, watch out!" Naruto cried as an enemy leaped towards her, his kunai aimed for her stomach. Terror filled Naruto's heart knowing that even if Sakura moved there would be no way she could avoid being hit by the kunai.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Naruto leaped in front of Sakura, just as the Rock Nin plunged his kunai forward, catching Naruto right between the ribs. Naruto cried out in pain and he coughed up some blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, wincing as Naruto's blood splashed across her face.

"I won't let you hurt Sakura" Naruto grunted as he brought up his hands attempting to make shadow clones, instead he was roughly shoved away, the kunai ripping more skin as it was pulled out. Naruto clinched his teeth tightly shut, as he fought against the pain. Groaning, Naruto pushed himself back to his feet. He didn't care how much pain he had to endure he would protect his teammates.

Glaring at the Rock Nin, Naruto ignored the pain in his chest as he reached for his own kunai.

"Don't be an idiot." Sasuke called out as he finished the Nine he had been fighting. Naruto ignored Sasuke even as he ignored the burning sensation in his wound. He wouldn't give in to the pain, before he dealt with the Nin that had tried attacking Sakura.

Suddenly he felt another kunai thrust through his stomach, this time Naruto couldn't hold back the cry of pain. The Nin sneered as he pulled the kunai out, taking Naruto by the throat, he pulled the barely conscious boy to him.

"Good luck surviving this, the kunai were poisoned." that being said, Naruto was thrown hard against a boulder, his head slamming roughly against the solid surface. The last thing he heard before the blackness dragged him under, was his teammates crying out his name.

Kakashi felt anger and fear as he watched his student get attacked. He'd had a feeling that their simple mission was actually something more than simple. They had successfully delivered the scroll to the waterfall village, and had been on their way back to Konoha when Kakashi had sensed that they were being followed. Having faith that should any kind of trouble arise that his students would be able to handle it. Kakashi had hung back to see what kind of information he could ferret out.

By the time Kakashi had joined in the fight, he had discovered that the Rock Nin had been after Naruto. Why, Kakashi hadn't waited to find out, he had rushed to join his students, hoping that he wasn't too late to save Naruto.

When he reached his students it was just in time to see Naruto jump in front of Sakura. If Kakashi hadn't been scared he would have been proud of the way Naruto had jumped in to protect his teammate.

Making the signs for his lightening blade, Kakashi jumped into the fight knowing that it wouldn't likely last very long. And he was right within a few minutes of Kakashi joining the battle it was over. The Rock Nin had been killed.

Turning towards his more seriously injured student, Kakashi noticed Naruto attempting to push himself to his feet only to collapse a few seconds later, despite the amount of pain that he had to be in, Naruto was determined he was going to protect those that he loved. It broke Kakashi's heart to see Naruto struggle so much.

"I've got you, Naruto" Kakashi said bending down and picking Naruto up.

"I tried to protect Sakura, Sensei" Naruto groaned and then coughed spilling blood onto Kakashi's vest.

"I know" Kakashi said "I'm proud of you for that. I'll be even more proud if you can stay awake." Kakashi knew that was likely asking too much of the boy, but he had to try to keep him awake.

"I'm tired Sensei" Naruto replied even as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I know and I know how hard you are fighting right now." Even as Kakashi spoke, Naruto gave another harsh cough that brought up more blood.

Kakashi feared for Naruto's life. He was losing more blood than he could afford to, even with Nine tails help. Who knew what kind of internal injuries Naruto was dealing with. Kakashi deeply regretted leaving his students, if he had stayed he would have been able to prevent Naruto's life threatening injuries. Then again, maybe not, those Rock Nin had been determined to get to Naruto. He couldn't help but wonder why they had even gone after Naruto. Did they know about Nine tails. That was a disturbing thought that Kakashi didn't like but knew that he had to consider.

"Sensei" Naruto slurred and Kakashi looked down at his quickly fading student, Kakashi didn't like how pale Naruto had gotten in the last few minutes.

"Don't let Sakura feel guilty" Naruto said weakly, struggling to draw in air. "this wasn't her fault."

"Don't you dare die" Kakashi hissed, pushing himself harder. He wasn't going to let his own Sensei's son die. "You've been through too much to give up now!" Kakashi continued to pushing himself as hard as he could. As the village gates came into view, Kakashi felt like he was on the verge of collapsing, but he looked down at his unconscious student and knew he had to keep going so that Tsunade could get Naruto the help that he so badly needed.

Within seconds of entering the village, Kakashi was surrounded by Medic Nin.

"What happened?" The lead medic asked, taking Naruto from Kakashi.

"We were ambushed" Kakashi explained as he followed the medic towards the hospital. "I hung back a little to see if I could find anything out about who they were. I didn't expect them to be as strong as they were. By the time I realized who the real target was, Naruto had already thrown himself in front of Sakura."

At the hospital the team was left in the waiting room, while the blonde knucklehead disappeared into the emergency room.

"Why did he jump in front of me?" a tearful Sakura wondered "he should have known better."

"Naruto didn't want to see you hurt" Sasuke said without removing his eyes from the emergency room doors. His eyes were emotionless but you could tell from the way that he fidgeted that he was worried.

"Did the idiot not care about what it would do to us to see him hurt?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"When it comes to his teammates Naruto has the tendency to act first and think later." Kakashi pointed out as he looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been looking at. "It's probably because you and Sasuke were some of the first ones to see underneath all of Naruto's bluster to the lonely boy beneath it."

Sakura sighed trying to block out a memory of Naruto sitting in the rain out of her head. She had been shopping with her mom when the unexpected rain storm had hit. Sakura had noticed the blond boy sitting on a swing, a sad expression on his face. Sakura had turned towards her mom to ask her about him, but her mother had noticed the boy and had hurried Sakura past the school yard.

The memory stung Sakura's heart as she waited to hear about her teammate. Her mother had slowly come to accept Naruto, after all there was something about the kid that made you believe in him. Even now when the odds were stacked against, Sakura believed that Naruto could pull through and it wasn't just because of the fox demon that he housed. Naruto had managed to pull himself out of his loneliness by himself, the kind of strength that had to have taken left Sakura in awe of him.

"Pacing isn't going to make things go any faster." Sasuke said, growing irritated the more that he watched Sakura pace. It had been a couple of hours now, and they had yet to hear anything about Naruto's condition. Sasuke should have known that Naruto would badly injure himself trying to protect his teammates. Naruto cared more about Sakura and Sasuke than his own safety. For this reason Sasuke had always considered Naruto the weakest link because he cared so much. In reality Sasuke knew that Naruto found strength in being with people who cared about him. Sasuke wondered how Naruto had been strong enough to get through a childhood without any kind of love. Sasuke had had his parents love and had lost it. Sasuke had to deal with the sudden loss and the loneliness that had come with it. Instead of reaching out to someone Sasuke had instead chosen to shut himself off, allowing himself to grow angry and bitter. Until of course, Naruto had reached out and had kept reaching out despite the many times that Sasuke had rejected him.

Sasuke didn't know how or when but Naruto had wormed his way into his heart and made Sasuke want to let go of his dream of revenge. He wanted a brighter future then the one that he had been dreaming of. All it had taken was Sasuke witnessing how much his blond teammate suffered.

 _Training had finished and Sasuke had walked away from Sakura before she could ask him on a date. He spent the next few hours wandering around the village, bored, but not wanting to go home. He had been walking past an alleyway when Sasuke heard a lout and angry protest from what sounded like his annoying teammate. Sasuke had turned and found Naruto backed into a corner, with blood running down his nose and an angry expression on his face._

 _As Sasuke watched one of the bigger men slammed a fist into Naruto's stomach, causing the other Nin to grunt and gasp for air._

" _Nine Tails shouldn't have been allowed to become a ninja." the other guy sneered as he threw a punch into Naruto's jaw. Sasuke scowled Naruto was more than strong enough to deal with these two losers, the question was: why wasn't he?_

" _Hey," Sasuke had called out glaring at the two men as he entered the alleyway, going to stand in front of his bleeding teammate. "Leave him alone!"_

" _What if we don't?" the bigger man sneered "after all your outnumbered."_

" _I wouldn't say that" Sasuke said glancing over at Naruto._

" _He's not allowed to fight back. So it would only be you vs the two of us." the man said._

" _I think not" Sasuke heard his team leader say from the entrance to the alley. "Naruto may not be allowed to attack you, but that doesn't mean he isn't allowed to defend himself!" Kakashi hissed, anger lacing his voice._

 _A few minutes later the situation had ended, Kakashi had Sasuke walk Naruto home. As they walked Sasuke noticed for the first time the glares directed at Naruto. Sasuke had watched Naruto as well, the normally loud mouthed teen was quiet, with his hands shoved into his pockets and eyes focused on the ground. Sasuke had wondered about the blank expression on his face but he didn't say anything, he figured Naruto would talk when he felt like it._

 _By the time Sasuke had left Naruto had his apartment, he could admit to being worried about his teammate. He had the feeling that Naruto was treated worse than what Sasuke had witnessed . he also suspected that Naruto was used to it. That made Sasuke feel ashamed that he had been unaware of what his own teammate had been going through. It made Sasuke think that maybe he was being more than a little selfish by focusing on his own problems, other than the ones that he'd never noticed going on around him._

Shaking his head, Sasuke cleared his thoughts. He needed to be able to focus so he would be able to concentrate on what the doctors had to say when they finished working on Naruto.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Sakura mumbled, she needed to know something, anything about Naruto's condition.

"He lost a lot of blood" Kakashi said looking down at his vest, which was painted red with Naruto's blood. "I'm amazed that Naruto even made it back to Konoha." His Sensei's son proved that he was strong. Coming back from a wound that serious and poison at the same time would be difficult but Kakashi believed Naruto could do it. No one was as strong willed as Naruto was. Kakashi believed that as hard as Naruto trained himself he would eventually become Hokage, and he would make a great one. Naruto just had to survive his teen years first.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunade exited the emergency room. Blood coating the front of her clothes. Both Sasuke and Sakura paused what they were doing and Kakashi lifted his head. They would finally learn the fate of their teammate.

"He's going to be okay I managed to close the wound and remove the poison, he's going to be sick for about a week, that is with Nine Tails healing powers. But he will be okay."

Collective sighs could be heard around the room, Tsunade was glad that she'd had good news to give them. For a few minutes things had gotten rough and she had feared that they would lose him, due to the amount of blood that Naruto had lost.

"Now that the emergency is over. Who were the Nin that attacked?" Tsuande asked.

"Rock Nin" Kakashi replied "They have been disposed of." anger filled Kakashi again at the thought of what they had done to his student.

"Do you know why they attacked?" Tsunade asked.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't time to find out." Kakashi replied "but I suspect Nine Tails had something to do with it."

"They didn't succeed this time" Tsunade murmured "makes me wonder if they will try again."

"If they do we will be there to protect him." Sasuke said his dark eyes focused on Tsunade. "I think Konoha in general has allowed Naruto to suffer alone for far too long, that changes today."

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded.

"He's not conscious right now and probably won't be for another couple of hours." She lead Team 7 down the hall to the room that Naruto was currently residing in. They paused in the doorway, taking in Naruto's pale appearance. It was rare to see the whirlwind so still, but the team 7 members didn't care about that as they surrounded his bed. They were glad that Naruto was going to be alright, from now on they would fight just as hard to protect him as he fought to protect them. Team 7 was finally coming together as a team.

The end

 **This is going to be a series of one shots, where Naruto is hurt/sick and team 7 comes together for him. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
